dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
What Pride Had Wrought
} |name = What Pride Had Wrought |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = What_Pride_Had_Wrought.png |px = 270x360px |power_cost = 40 |prerequisites = Recommended Levels: 16 to 19 |josephine_time = Locked |josephine_result = |leliana_time = Locked |leliana_result = |cullen_time = Instant |cullen_result = |start = |end = |location = The Arbor Wilds |previous = Here Lies the Abyss and Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts |next = The Final Piece |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} What Pride Had Wrought is a main quest in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition The quest is available as a war table operation after completing Here Lies the Abyss and Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts. The mission requires 40 Power to start and is recommended for levels 16-19. Walkthrough Approach to the Temple When you arrive at the Inquisition Forward Camp in the Arbor Wilds, Morrigan will inform you she believes Corypheus is searching for the Temple of Mythal. This conversation unlocks Codex entry: Arbor Wilds. Josephine and either Celene, Briala or Gaspard (whoever rules Orlais) are in the camp by a campfire if you wish to have a quick word with them. There is a soldier you can talk to in the south-west section of the Inquisition Forward Camp also. Choosing the first dialogue option (Finish the verse) will grant 1269 XP and 150 Influence. Follow the path to the first blockade, assisting your forces on the way, and defeat Corypheus' forces there. On your way to the second blockade you will come across the Red Templar/Venatori Forward Camp where you will need to defeat Corypheus' forces and elves who seem to be attacking them. There is a Supply Cache here as well as Codex entry: Folded Note. Turn right before the second blockade and head into The Ruined Archways. If you take the first right, there is another camp with enemies and elves where you will find Codex entry: Official-looking Letter and another Supply Cache. There is also a chest that holds (unique maul). Head back to the path and turn right towards the ruins and defeat the enemies there. There are a few Felandaris here as well as veilfire. The veilfire reveals Codex entry: Old Elven Writing on the west wall. Return to the second blockade. To the east you will find Leliana and her agents fighting more enemies. There is a Supply Cache nearby. Further along at the Temple Gates you will find Cullen and his soldiers. There is yet another Supply Cache just before the temple entrance. Temple of Mythal When you enter the temple a cutscene will begin showing Corypheus and his lieutenant confronting a number of elves. Corypheus activates some ancient magic and seemingly dies in a huge explosion. As his lieutenant heads further into the temple, Corypheus rises again, stealing the life essence of a nearby Warden. His red lyrium dragon pursues the Inquisitor and his/her party across the bridge and further into the temple. When you regain control of the Inquisitor, Codex entry: The Temple of Mythal will be granted. Explore the first room and you will find a Statue of Fen'Harel which will unlock Codex entry: The Rebel God once you interact with it. This will trigger a conversation between the Inquisitor, Morrigan and Solas, if he is present. Speaking with Morrigan again after this interaction yields further insight into her thoughts on Corypheus, Mythal, the temple and its inhabitants. Click on the door to progress further into the temple and you will be prompted to complete an elven ritual to unlock the door. Go back down the stairs and stand on the altar to commence another cutscene in which your party discusses how to open the door. Solas makes a comment if he is present. Solve the puzzle by running over each of the tiles on the altar, in an unbroken path, until all of them have been activated. Go through the main door to find Corypheus' lieutenant who will set more enemies upon you before jumping into a chasm. Defeat all the enemies and, in the next cutscene, decide whether you want to complete the elven rituals or skip them and follow Corypheus' lieutenant down the hole. If you're intent on solving the puzzles or even if you're wanting to follow the lieutenant, you might want to find the following codexes first: * Codex entry: Elven God Andruil in the south-eastern room * Codex entry: Song to Falon'Din in the south-western room * Codex entry: The Mystery of June in the north-western room, before the puzzle. Complete the Elven Rituals You will need to complete one ritual on the west side and two rituals on the east side. The method is the same as the first altar puzzle but these puzzles/rituals are more complex. Ritual solutions Tiles-1.png|Solution to the first puzzle. WPHW tiles 2.png|Solution to the second puzzle. WPHW tiles 3.png|Solution to the third puzzle, with gates and the lever that controls them in black. Once the three puzzles are solved, return to the main hall and proceed through the southern-most door and into the Petitioner's Chamber. Skip the Elven Rituals Following the lieutenant through the hole leads you to The Ancient Crypts. Turn left and you can enter the door (immediately on the right) or destroy the spirit barrier which is further ahead. Go through the door on the right and you will find veilfire ahead. Use the Search function right of the veilfire to find a pull mechanism which will bring down the grate you passed just before. Take the veilfire to the rune in the newly opened section to unlock Codex entry: Ancient Elven Writing. Return to the previous room and continue on to find another spirit barrier. Destroy this one to find another rune which unlocks Codex entry: Untranslatable Elven Writing if you use the veilfire on it. Cross the pool and the next room you approach will be locked. Use your rogue, if you have one, to unlock the door and there is an urn with (unique medium armor) inside. Go through the next locked door (or you can path back around) and go right or left. Right takes you to a passage with veilfire at the end, and another pull mechanism revealed by Search. Left takes you to a spirit barrier with enemies behind it. Regardless of which way you go, make sure you find the veilfire so you can read Codex entry: Unreadable Elven Writing via the rune on the wall in the room beside it. The pull mechanism brings down five grates in the south rooms which don't give access to anything spectacular, just common loot and some gold. Head west through the south rooms then north, up the stairs to reach the Petitioner's Chamber. Petitioner's Chamber Here you will be confronted by Abelas, a sentinel of Mythal's Temple. Dialogue options can yield approval from Solas and disapproval from Sera if both are present. You can also call on Solas to try and reason with Abelas however Solas declines. This conversation can play out in three ways: Allying with the Sentinels If you completed the elven rituals, Abelas offers you an alliance which you can accept or refuse. If you accept Abelas states that regardless, the Well will not be despoiled. He leaves, stating that he will destroy the Well in order to save it from such a fate. Outraged, Morrigan abandons your group and pursues him. A sentinel guide leads you through the rest of the temple through secret passages and you avoid extra combat. Follow the guide and try to avoid the urge to open other doors or fall behind as she gets a bit impatient with you. You still have time to check for loot and find codexes. Through the first secret door you will find Codex entry: The Judgment of Mythal by interacting with the statue. You can also loot and (Solas). In the next room there are three mosaics with three codex: * Codex entry: Twins in Shadow * Codex entry: The Ascension of Ghilan'nain * Codex entry: Song to Elgar'nan You can also find Codex entry: Unreadable Elven Writing by grabbing the veilfire and revealing the rune on the opposite wall. In the next room Codex entry: Ancient Elven Writing is found by using the veilfire on a rune. In the next room Codex entry: Song to Sylaise is found by interacting with a mosaic and Codex entry: Untranslatable Elven Writing by using the veilfire on a rune. Your guide will eventually stop at a secret door that holds gold and some loot. Proceed through the east door and clear the room of enemies then exit to the Well of Sorrows to face-off with Corypheus' lieutenant. Fighting the Sentinels If you did not complete the elven rituals, Abelas is not open to negotiation and the elves will attack on his order. Abelas flees to destroy the Well of Sorrows so it cannot be defiled by Corypheus or yourself. Morrigan abandons your group and pursues him. After you defeat the elves in the first room, Solas (if present) will again express his disapproval of your "blundering through the temple" instead of taking the time to complete the rituals. Similarly, if you completed the elven rituals but declined Abelas' offer of an alliance, the sentinels will attack, Abelas heads to the Well and Morrigan follows. Fight through to the far east room where you will need to Search to find a pull mechanism which brings down the south door. Interact with the Mosaic of Sylaise in the next room to receive Codex entry: Song to Sylaise. Head west and clear the next room of all enemies. Continue on, upstairs and head south until you reach the Well of Sorrows and face-off with Corypheus' lieutenant. Well of Sorrows Proceed down the stairs and confront Corypheus' lieutenant. If you allied with the sentinels, one sentinel will assist you in the fight. If you did not ally with the sentinels, he will attack you instead. Unless you avoid combat with Calpernia, you will need to defeat the lieutenant and their minions. Near death, Calpernia will commit suicide rather than face defeat at your hand. Conversely, Samson will survive and will be taken back to Skyhold for judgment. Samson rewards you with , while defeating Calpernia or convincing her to leave rewards you with . Once the lieutenant's fate is determined, Morrigan intervenes as Abelas races to the Well of Sorrows. While Abelas tries to talk you out of using it, Morrigan argues persuasively that the Well could be used in the fight against Corypheus. It is revealed that the Well contains the knowledge of all the previous servants of Mythal and that the price for drinking from it is to be bound forever to the will of Mythal. If you are allied with Abelas, he can be convinced to relent and allows you access to the Well. If you are not allied with Abelas, he cannot be convinced to stand down. He will try to destroy the Well; to prevent this, Morrigan will kill him. After dealing with Abelas, one way or the other, a very important decision regarding the Well of Sorrows needs to be made. Morrigan argues passionately that she should be the one to drink from the Well. You can call on your companions for input and if there are mages in the party, you can ask them whether they feel they are suited to drink from the Well themselves. Ultimately however, it comes down to a choice between Morrigan or the Inquisitor drinking from the Well (whether or not the Inquisitor is a mage). If you have the Arcane Knowledge Inquisition perk, you sense that the Well holds not only the knowledge of the temple's previous servants but also their will, thereby adding an additional element of risk for whoever drinks from it. Once the decision has been made and the Well's knowledge taken, Corypheus appears and, realising what has transpired, he screams in rage and attacks. The Inquisitor and his/her party flee through the Eluvian to escape and return to Skyhold. The next cutscene finds the Inquisitor, Morrigan and the advisors in the War Room where Morrigan reveals some of the knowledge that the Well has imparted to her and states that she has a plan for defeating Corypheus. Completing this conversation yields Codex entry: The Sentinel Elves and commences the next part of the main story line, The Final Piece. Rewards Finding Codex entry: Folded Note yields *150 XP Finding Codex entry: Official-looking Letter yields *150 XP Results * Unlocks the war table operation Research the Well of Sorrows * Unlocks the war table operation Bring Samson to Skyhold for Judgment if Samson was the lieutenant * If the Inquisitor drinks from the well, he/she will be able to translate the following codexes which adds additional text to each one. Otherwise the text stays untranslatable: Approval If you skip the elven rituals: If you complete the elven rituals: If you ally with the sentinels: If you don't ally with the sentinels: If you destroy Samson's armor: If you allow Calpernia to live: If you suggest destroying the well: If the Inquisitor drinks from the well: If Morrigan drinks from the well: Notes A chest at the Red Templar/Mage Forward Camp holds: A chest at the camp in The Ruined Archways, just before the second blockade, holds: If you skip the elven rituals and enter the Ancient Crypts you will find: If you complete the elven rituals and ally with the sentinels you will find: (Solas) Defeating Samson yields: Defeating Calpernia or convincing her to leave yields: Codex Entries Must ally with the sentinels Trivia * Most of the quest names in the main plot refer to specific verses of Chant of Light. "What pride had wrought" is found in the Canticle of Threnodies 7:10. * If Cassandra is in your party, and you ask her opinion about who should drink, she says that if there is a risk, Morrigan should make the sacrifice. However, if you take her advice, she disapproves. * When you visit Val Royeaux after completing this quest, an elven servant can be heard talking about seeing a woman calling herself Mythal in his dreams, and waking up screaming every night. * Despite their hostility to the Inquisition, Freemen of the Dales forces may fight alongside them in the approach to the Temple of Mythal. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition quests Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition main quests